The Invitation
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Naruto gets invited to Shikamaru's place exactally what happens? R&R One Shot [NaruShika]


The Invitation

The Invitation

Naruto woke up one morning as he stretched a bit. He slowly went to the window and opened the curtain. He gave a big smile.

"Yes! Another beautiful day." Naruto said. He quickly changed out of his pajama and cleaned himself up. He then went to the door and grabbed the mail as he looked trough them.

"Junk, junk, junk!! Hmmmm what's this?" Naruto said. His eyes fell on a letter from Shikamaru. He put the other letters on the table. He quickly opened the letter his eyes skimmed the letter.

"Shikamaru is inviting me to dinner? What when did Shikamaru become gay?" Naruto said as she crossed his arms in front of him.

"Wait... He's not gay is he?" Naruto thought to himself as an image appeared in his head. He quickly shook his head.

"No no no he couldn't be. Well looks like I need to figure out what I need to wear tonight." Naruto said. He quickly went to his closet. In Naruto's closet he had the same close lined up. He looked at all of them.

"Hmmmmm." Naruto said as he continued to look at his clothing as he picked the one that was at the end of the closet.

"I guess I'll wear this one." Naruto said as he put it on the bed.

"Hmmmmmm. I should go and get something to take to Shikamaru's house." Naruto said as he quickly made his breakfast but then he stopped.

"...If I take something with me what will Shikamaru say...?" Naruto said in a low voice. He thought about it really hard when an image appeared in his head.

Image

"Oh Naruto thank you for the gift." Shikamaru said with a smile on his face.

"...Ummm yeah your welcome..." Naruto said while he looked to the side. When he looked at Shikamaru he was wearing a dress as Naruto screamed.

In The Real World.

Naruto shook his head as beads of sweat ran down his face.

"No no no... That can't be... I need to not let my imagination go wild..." Naruto said as he finished making his breakfast as he ate it quickly. While he was eating he was thinking in what he should take to Shikamaru. He could take some dango or some senbei. His mind went on its own.

"Gojisousama." Naruto said as he put his hands together and washed up the dishes and went out. He walked to the market section of town. He looked this way and that way. Nothing seemed right.

"...I really don't know what they'll like..." Naruto thought to himself when a lady came up to him.

"I have the best tasting senbei in this town." Senbei seller lady said with a smile. Naruto looked at her.

"Can I try it?" Naruto asked as the lady as the lady nodded her head. She quickly went into the store. She brought out a few sample. Naruto grabbed one of the senbei. He ate it his expression changed.

"Wow this is good. I'll buy 2 packs." Naruto said. The lady smiled.

"Maido." Senbei seller lady said. She quickly went back into the store and brought 2 big bags of senbei.

"How much is it?" Naruto asked. He brought his wallet.

"It's 500Ryou." Senbei seller lady said. Naruto looked into his wallet.

"...500Ryou." Naruto thought to himself. He brought out exactly 500Ryou and handed it to the lady.

"Thank you and come again." Senbei seller lady said with a smile. Naruto smiled and nodded his head as he walked away. Once he was far away from the shop he gave a sad sigh and looked down.

"There goes my Ramen money..." Naruto said sadly. While he was walking he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where your going!!" A female voice said Naruto quickly looked at the figure angrily.

"Same goes with you!!" Naruto yelled when the two looked at the figure closely.

"Naruto!" Ino said with a surprise voice.

"Ino!" Naruto said.

"What's wrong with you?" Ino asked.

"Hmmm..." Naruto said.

"Well?" Ino asked.

"Nothing..." Naruto replied.

"Right... Well I need to get going so see you." Ino said Naruto nodded his head. Ino quickly left. Naruto gave a sigh he slowly walked home.

That Night

Naruto changed his clothing he put the senbei into another bag as he walked over to Shikamaru's house. He slowly walked up to the door. Images ran through his head. He gave a hard swallow. He went to the door and knocked on it.

"Be right there." A voice said. Naruto waited. Footsteps could be heard. Naruto's heart pounded. The door opened standing at the other side of the door was Shikamaru.

"Naruto come in." Shikamaru said Naruto handed him the senbei.

"These are...A gift." Naruto said as he handed Shikamaru the senbei while Shikamaru took the senbei from Naruto. Naruto had closed his eyes.

"Thanks Naruto." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded his head.

"Umm...Naruto why are you eyes closed?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto didn't say anything he slowly opened his eyes what he saw was Shikamaru in his normal clothing as Naruto gave a sigh.

"Sorry...I had something in my eye." Naruto replied.

"I see...Mendokuse...Well come in." Shikamaru said letting Naruto into the house.

"I'll be with you in a bit go into the dining room. " Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded his head.

"Hai." Naruto said as he went to the dining room. In the dining room was Shikamaru's dad Shikaku.

"Naruto why don't you sit down." Shikaku said. Naruto nodded his head and sat at the table. On the table were plates and utensils but no food. Naruto looked around a bit. He then heard footsteps as he looked towards where he heard the footsteps. When he saw the figure he almost fell out of his seat.

"Huh! Shikamaru what are you wearing!?" Naruto said in a very unconformable tone of voice. Shikamaru was wearing a pink apron Shikamaru made a face. Naruto suddenly saw the image he saw before as he tried to hold his scream.

"Shut up...! I'm only wearing this because my mom said so!" Shikamaru said angrily. Naruto slowly calm down at what he heard.

"Oh..." Naruto said. Shikamaru placed the food on the table his face a bit red as he quickly left.

"...Oh my god..." Naruto thought to himself. Yoshino bought in more food as Shikamaru brought in the last bunch. Once he did he quickly got out of the apron and came back into the dinning room. Naruto looked at Shikamaru strangely he couldn't believe in what he saw he almost thought his nightmare came true.

"Thank you for joining us Naruto-kun." Yoshino said.

"…..Thanks for having me..." Naruto replied.

"Let's eat then." Shikaku said.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said as they started eating. Yoshino looked over to Naruto.

"How's the food Naruto-kun?" Yoshino asked.

"Delicious." Naruto said with a smile.

"Shikamaru made it." Yoshino said.

"...Shikamaru..." Naruto said.

"Hai." Yoshino replied Naruto slowly looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru was red and looking down.

"You didn't have to say that." Shikamaru said. Naruto continued to look at him. Somehow his eyes were playing trick on him or something because Shikamaru started to looked like a girl.

"Ummmm...Can I use the bathroom...?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Yoshino said. Naruto quickly got up and went to the bathroom. He felt sick he wasn't sure what to do he let the water run as he washed his face.

"I should get going..." Naruto said while he dried his face. He went back to the dining room he almost fainted sitting in Shikamaru's seat was a female version of Shikamaru. Naruto was about to scream when he woke up.

"Ha ha ha ha..." Naruto said as he looked around.

"It was only a dream... I need to remember not to eat anything sour before I sleep..." Naruto said with a sigh.

The End.


End file.
